Isabelle Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by urbanbeauty
Summary: James and Lily Potter had a baby girl and they named her Isabelle Lily potter. The prophecy referred to a girl and as the only candidate the family went into hiding. After the fateful night in Godrics Hollow and a fateful ten years with her relatives, join Isabelle as she embarks on the journey of a lifetime. Discovering new worlds, new creatures and new friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The Girl Who Lived**_

_One the corner of Privet Drive stiffly sat the small yet fierce tabby cat which had resided there for nearly twenty one hours now. What the muggles in Little Whinging had failed to realise was that this cat was watching closely to everything and everyone that had passed through the surrounding area. And while she watched she waited. She was waiting for the moment which would change the wizarding world forever. _

_A kind elderly man soon approached the same corner of Privet Drive. Even in the dead of night his outfit stuck out rather obtusely and if the residents of the drive were awake and watching his attire would have been the topic of discussion. However without spectators the man moved closer into the drive as his twinkling eyes landed on the familiar tabby cat which sternly gazed at him._

'_I feel it is a nice night for stargazing, wouldn't you agree Professor McGonagall?' He questioned softly._

_The tabby cat reared its head and leapt forward high into the air. She now resembled a strict looking woman as she strode towards the man who she considered her best friend and confidant. _

'_Good evening Albus, I didn't know when you were arriving so I came early,' she stated in greeting._

'_You always were punctual Minerva.' He sighed, 'It is nice to see that in these trying times some things haven't changed.'_

'_Is it true Albus? I have heard people celebrating the news all day. Some were getting so out of hand I'm not even surprised muggles started to notice!'_

_Albus Dumbledore lowly chuckled. 'Dedalus never did have much self-control over his excitement. And yes to answer your previous question, the news is correct, Lord Voldemort has been destroyed.'_

'_Are the rest of the rumours true?' Professor McGonagall enquired, 'Did he go to the Potter's in Godrics Hollow? Are James and Lily..' She broke off as if the words were too painful to admit._

'_Yes Minerva, I'm afraid that all of the rumours are true.' Albus bowed his head gravely; the twinkle in his eye seemed to have diminished with the topic change. _

_Professor McGonagall's quiet sobs were the only sounds which filled the darkened street, taking a steady breath she began to ask the remaining burning questions on her mind. 'And baby Isabelle, is she alright?'_

'_She is perfectly fine. Hagrid is bringing her so that she can live with her aunt and uncle,' Albus replied._

_Professor McGonagall looked startled, 'You can't possibly mean to leave Isabelle with this muggle family! They are the worst kind of muggles that I have ever seen. We all heard the stories from Lily about the way her sister treated her, what makes you think that they will treat Isabelle any differently?' Professor McGonagall demanded. _

'_They are the only family which she has got left Minerva there is no other option, she needs to grow up away from the wizarding world. Every child in our world will know her name and she is far better growing up away from all that. This allows her to grow up in peace.' Albus stated softly but with no room for argument. _

_Just at that moment a rumbling noise filled the air and what resembled a shooting star fell swiftly from the sky. As the star fell closer to the ground the shape of a motorcycle became clearer, it grinded to a halt a few feet away from the two Professors. The dark figure on the bike climbed off and removed his goggles while shaking out his long wiry hair and beard. _

'_Good evening Professors, sorry I'm late, it took longer than expected to find the place.' the giant of a man apologized_

'_It's not a problem Hagrid we were not waiting long. I trust Isabelle is fine.' Albus scanned over Hagrid's form looking for the child in question._

_Hagrid removed a buddle of blankets which was strapped to his chest he held out the buddle, offering the baby Albus who took her gently. Albus, Minerva and Hagrid looked at the buddle as if it was the most precious thing in the world. A soft sigh erupted from the blankets as the baby girl inside stirred from the sudden movements. A small tuft of black hair protruded from the bundle and Minerva smoothed it down so as to sooth the child so she didn't wake. _

_Hagrid let out a sad sigh as they approached the door, 'Calm down Hagrid, after all it's not really goodbye. We'll see Isabella again,' Albus said to calm his friend and previous student._

_Albus placed Isabelle gently on the doorstep of her relative's house. He lightly stroked the head of the child he wished he didn't have to leave and placed the letter for her aunt on top of the swaddle of blankets. Isabelle turned slightly in her sleep and her tiny fist clenched around the letter. The three adults smiled at the sight and then sighed in unison because they knew the time had come to leave. _

_They each started to walk away, trying to slow their pace so as to prolong the goodbye that was inevitable. The twinkle in Albus Dumbledores' eye had gone out completely due to the task which he has just accomplished against his better judgement. All three looked back for one final look at the child which had changed their world in one single night. _

_Once the trio had departed Privet Drive grew quite again. A soft breeze filled the night and the baby girl on the doorstep snuggled deeper into the blankets which held her. This same child was then currently the talk of each party and celebration which was being held in the wizarding world. _

_And as Isabelle let out a soft yawn people all around the world were raising their glasses and saying, 'To Isabella Potter the girl who lived.' _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: The Vanishing Glass**_

_Ten years had passed since the night when Isabelle Potter was placed on the doorstep of the Dursley's house in Privet Drive, Little Whinging. And even though ten long years had passed, to an outsider it would seem as if nothing had changed in the Dursley household. _

_The pictures on the mantel piece only contained three of the four residents in the house. Only two of the three bedrooms were occupied. It was as if there was not even a fourth person inside that house. But as much as the Dursley's hated to admit it, there was. _

_In the cupboard under the stairs; which she had spent most of her life, was a soon to be eleven year old girl. She was small for her age, her neighbour Mrs Figg often called her petite and said that she needed a good meal to fill her out. But regardless of her petite form there was no denying that the girl was beyond beautiful. Her delicate form added to her beauty. Her dark mahogany hair hung softly down her back in shiny ringlets until it reached her tailbone, and even though her hair was a dark deep mahogany, when it was wet it resembled jet black coal, whilst in the sun natural red highlights flicker throughout. Her aunt Petunia had always tried to cut it because she felt it was 'too much maintenance' however every time she had taken the scissors to it Isabelle's hair had just grown back again over night. Isabelle didn't know how this had happened, but by the look on her aunt and uncles faces when they saw the regrowth they were not pleased with the result. And their displeasure always ended badly for Isabelle. _

_The rest of Isabelle's' features were also very feminine; she had a tiny waist along with slender legs and arms. Her skin was pale and soft and always seemed to have a natural glow to it. She still had her little button nose from when she was a baby, and whenever she smiled of laughed her nose would wrinkle and small dimples would appear in her rosy cheeks. But the feature which was the most striking had always been her eyes. Nestled into her heart shaped face, her eyes had thick dark eyelashes that when they were closed the lashes rested on top of her cheeks. And when they were open her eyes resembled emeralds, they also had a light in them that had never diminished over the years no matter how cruel her relatives were to her. But on her forehead was the most distinguishing feature. There lay a small lightning bolt scar which she had always been told she had received in the car crash that had killed her parents. Isabelle was never really sure whether she liked the scar, on the one hand it made her different and it was very unique. But on the other it was a constant reminder of the night that she lost her parents._

_All of these features combined with her friendly and polite personality made her a very loveable person. Everyone who had ever met this girl, apart from her relatives had loved her and she loved everyone else in return. _

_That morning Isabelle was woken up rather loudly and rudely by Dudley shouting at the top of his lungs._

'_Wake up Potter we're going to the zoo!' Dudley shouted as he stomped down the stairs._

_Isabelle laid still and silent on her makeshift bed under the stairs, contemplating what the day would bring. Originally she was not supposed to be going with the family to the zoo; she would have been going to stay with Mrs Figg for the day but she had broken her leg due to one of her many cats, after that encounter she didn't seem to be as fond as them as she had previously. _

_Suddenly she was broken out of her thoughts by her aunt banging sharply on her door._

'_GET UP. GET UP.' She banged on the door once more. 'NOW,' her aunt shouted._

_Isabelle sighed softly at her aunt's wake up call, she would have loved to have woken up to a smile a hug from a loving parent but she could never remember that happening in her life. _

_She sat up and pulled on her socks, a small spider ran out from under the bed and Isabelle picked it up and placed it on the shelf above her bed to prevent stepping on it when leaving her room. _

_As Isabelle walked into the kitchen she saw the mountain of presents piled high next to the dining room table. She shook her head as she heard Dudley complain about the number of presents being smaller than the ones he received last year and then when Petunia tried to placate him by promising him more presents when they went out later that day. Sometimes Isabelle questioned why people had children if they didn't know how to be parents in the first place. _

'_Finish cooking the bacon Isabelle and don't you dare burn it' her aunt warned and the threat behind her words hung in the air. Isabelle new they wouldn't tolerate any of her 'freakishness' today on Dudley's day. _

_After breakfast Piers Polkiss arrived at the house, he was one of the members of Dudley's gang and he often encouraged Dudley to pick on younger children because they were easier to hold when they beat them up in the school playground. Piers had always taken an interest in Isabelle as many of the boys in her school had. However she knew that Piers only took an interest because he thought that she was as he had once put it 'the prettiest girl in the school.' _

_Due to this infatuation from the bully Isabelle fought to get Dudley in the middle of the back seat with her on one side and Piers on the other so that she was far away from him. This worked but just meant that she was subjected to Dudley's bullying in the car, but she felt it was a small price to pay. _

_On the drive over Uncle Vernon complained about a lot of things, his main topic to complain about was usually Isabelle, but when a teenager on a motorbike cut passed his car he started ranting about how people who road motorbikes were irresponsible and shouldn't be on the road_

_Without thinking Isabelle said what came into her head, 'I once had a dream that I was on a motorbike and it could fly,' she said to the rest in the car._

_Uncle Vernon suddenly braked and shouted at the top of his lungs, 'MOTORBIKES CAN'T FLY!'_

_Isabelle blushed like she usually did and quietly nodded in agreement, not wanting to anger her uncle any further by making another comment. _

_Soon they arrived at the zoo; this was exciting for Isabelle because she had never been before and she was determined to enjoy it no matter the company she was in._

_They entered the reptile house after they had had lunch and whilst Dudley and Piers ran ragged past all the cages, Isabelle was content to wander slower looking at all the animals._

_She soon came to a stop at one cage which held a boa constrictor. Dudley ran up to the cage and banged on the glass._

'_Wake up! Move you dumb animal.' Dudley demanded after her banged on the glass some more. After he determined that the snake was 'boring' he walked away in search of a better animal._

_Isabelle felt the need to apologize to the creature._

'_I'm sorry about my cousin, he doesn't understand what it's like to be locked up every day and the only company you have is people demanding that you entertain them.' _

_The snakes head lifted and offered what seemed to be a kind and thanking smile._

_Isabelle started to question her sanity._

'_Can you hear me?' She questioned in disbelief._

_The snake nodded his head._

_Even though strange things always seemed to happen around Isabelle she thought that this was by far the strangest. She decided to carry on the conversation, because if she was insane then she might as well go along with it._

'_Is it nice in here? Do you miss your family?' _

_The snake seemed to get a sad look in his eye and gestured his head towards a sign next to the cage._

_Isabelle read the sign and the part which said 'bred in captivity.' A sinking feeling entered Isabelle's stomach when she realised that this creature had never known his family. Just like her._

_She nodded her head in sympathy, 'That's the same with me, I never knew my parents either.' _

_A sudden blow to her side cause Isabelle to fall to the ground, she cried out softly when her body came into contact with the cold concrete in the reptile house._

_She looked up to find Dudley with his face pressed up against the glass looking at the giant snake with wide eyes. Isabelle felt white hot anger build up inside her as she looked at the snakes sad disheartened eyes. She knew what it was like to be looked at like you were something weird. As the burning anger filled her Dudley shrieked in surprise as he fell forward into the glass cage. _

_Both children held looks of surprise on their faces as the snake slithered out of the cage onto the floor. He looked at Isabelle's face and hissed, 'thank you friend.' He then slipped along the floor and out the door ignoring the screams and squeals of surprise from the other guests at the zoo. _

_Isabelle's thoughts were broken into when she heard her aunts shrill scream above her. She looked and discovered that Dudley was trapped in the cage, the glass which has vanished and now reappeared and the zoo keepers were trying to find a way to release Dudley from his prison. She heard one of the keepers question how it happened and then heard Piers reply 'Isabelle was talking to it weren't you Isabelle?'_

_She knew in that moment even without looking at her uncle that she was in trouble. She could feel his steely gaze burning into her head and was dreading the moment they arrived home and Piers left. _

_As they pulled into the driveway an hour later Isabelle began to feel lightheaded at what her punishment might be. Piers left straight away and then it was her and her relatives left in the house._

_Vernon roughly grabbed a handful of Isabelle's hair and pulled her forward. She let out a quiet shriek as her hair pulled at her scalp. _

'_What happened?' He demanded._

'_I swear I don't know Uncle Vernon. One minute the glass was there and then it was gone. It was like magic.'_

_Vernon pulled her into the hallway and shoved her into her cupboard whilst shouting 'there's no such thing as magic!'_

_Hours later Isabelle could only tell that it was dark and everyone had gone to bed. She didn't know how much time had passed but her head still hurt from the rough treatment. She tried to imagine that there was someone lying next to her hugging her small body and taking the pain away. _

_But whenever she opened her eyes she couldn't see anyone in the blackness. As usual she felt lonely and her mind wandered to her reoccurring dreams about a woman screaming and flashes of green that sped towards her. _

_Isabelle longed to feel the closeness to a family member or a friend. She never really had any friends at school even though everyone longed to become friends with her. However Dudley didn't like her to have friends and no one at school liked to disagree with Dudley's gang. Isabelle cried softly as she fell asleep when she realised that she may never have any friends. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: The Secret Letter**_

_It was now the summer holidays and even though it had been a few months since the zoo accident, Isabelle's aunt and uncle's attitudes towards her still hadn't improved. _

_They snapped at her more than they usually did, gave her a longer chores list (which she guessed was to keep her busy and out of trouble.) They also seemed to be keeping a closer eye on her; it was as if they were waiting for something else abnormal to happen so they could punish her even more. _

_But Isabelle was determined not for anything to go wrong, especially now that it was the summer holidays, as now she had no way to escape the wrath of her guardians. _

_Isabelle had walked down the stairs into the living room to see a sight which she never wanted to experience. Dudley stood where the coffee table had been previously in the centre of the room. He had his chest puffed out as his parents looked on with admiration flowing from their gazes._

_However Isabelle couldn't see what there was to admire as he was wearing his new Smeltings outfit. When Isabelle had first seen the outfit which her aunt had brought home earlier that day she was sincerely glad that she wasn't going to the same school as Dudley; especially if the students were subjected to wear the monstrosity that they called a school uniform._

_Isabelle then walked into the kitchen so that her aunt didn't see her face which reflected that fact that she dying to laugh out loud, but she knew that her humour would not be appreciated. As she walked into the room a smell hit her and she wrinkled her nose in disgust, after looking into the sink which was the source of the smell she was even more disgusted with the sight. _

'_Move out of the way girl,' her aunt commanded as she barged past her heading towards the sink._

'_What is that?'_

'_It's your school uniform.'_

'_Oh. I didn't realise it had to be so wet.' _

'_Don't give me that attitude girl! You're lucky that I'm doing this for you. I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things and once they're dry they will look exactly like we brought it straight from the shops.'_

_Isabelle seriously doubted that statement, although she didn't want to seem ungrateful so she just quietly nodded and then proceeded to put breakfast on the table. _

_They had all just sat down at the table to eat when they heard the post slipping through the letterbox._

'_Fetch the post Dudley.'_

'_Make Isabelle get it!' Dudley groaned._

'_Get the post Isabelle.'_

_Isabelle decided not to argue with this either because she knew that the result would be the same in the end, and if she argued less about it then her aunt and uncle would have less of a motive to be cross with her. Standing up from the table she walked into the hall and picked up the post. As she scanned through the pile she noticed a letter which looked distinctively different to all the others. She read the front and was astonished to see that it was addressed to her._

_Miss Isabelle Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

_She turned it over and saw a wax crest imprint which sealed the letter. She thought about the letter and how her aunt and uncle would react, after all she had never received a letter before, not even from the library for an overdue book. As she walked past her cupboard she slipped it under the door and decided she would make a decision about it later once she knew who is was from and what it was about. _

_Throughout the rest of the day Isabelle rushed to get her chores done so that she could get back into her cupboard to read the mysterious letter. Her aunt seemed to notice her haste but otherwise said nothing and ignored it. When Dudley had gone upstairs to play video games after tea, Isabelle quietly slipped away, leaving her aunt and uncle to watch the evening news. _

_Isabelle switched on the little desk lamp which she had in the corner of her cupboard, with tentative care she peeled the envelope back to reveal two pieces of parchment which she read in disbelief._

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore_

_Order or Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards._

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl no later than July 31__st_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_After reading the letter Isabelle couldn't even bring herself to look at the other piece of parchment. Is this some kind of joke she questioned in her head? But then she thought of who would take the time to play such a joke on her, after all she had no friends. Dudley and his gang would never have been smart enough to pull a stunt like this. And it certainly wasn't her aunt and uncle because they never even spoke the word magic if they could help it, let alone write it down. _

_Her mind then began to wander._

_What if the letter was real?_

_What if all the things which this Minerva McGonagall had written were true? Did this mean that Isabelle herself was a witch? Could she really do magical things?_

_And with this thought her mind was assaulted with images of her life over the years. Times when something strange happened, like when she was five and her teacher wouldn't let her go out to play, as soon as this happened his hair had turned a brilliant shade of bubble gum pink. _

_There was also the time when Dudley and his gang were chasing her when she was eight, she didn't have anywhere to escape to, but with a sudden pop she was on the roof of the school. _

_Every little incident in her life seemed to point to same conclusion. The teachers hair, appearing on the roof, talking to the snake, releasing it by vanishing the glass, all these things which happened told Isabelle two things._

_This letter was true. And…_

_Isabelle Lily Potter was indeed a witch._

_As soon as this realisation was made so was another. Her aunt and uncle hated magic. They would never let her go to a school where she would converse with more abnormal people and learn 'freakish' things. _

_But Isabelle desperately wanted to go. She re-read the letter, when she got to the deadline about replies she sighed with relief. The deadline was on her birthday and that was not for another few days. She didn't have an owl but she could always send her response through the post and hope that they would somehow receive it. _

_She grabbed some paper and a pen from the chest in the hallway and quickly snuck back into her cupboard and began to write._

_**Dear Professor McGonagall,**_

_**My name is Isabelle Lily Potter and I received my Hogwarts letter today in the post. First let me say thank you so much for this opportunity to come to your school. When I first read the letter I could hardly believe what was happening and now I can't wait to actually arrive. **_

_**However there is a problem which might stop me from being able to attend your school. My aunt and uncle who are my current guardians do not approve of magic. I haven't told them about my letter yet, but I know that once I do they will adamantly refuse to let me go. But Professor I feel as though Hogwarts is the place which I was meant to be. I feel as though I belong there so I am writing you this letter to accept your invitation to come to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but also to plead with you to help me with my predicament over my relatives. **_

_**Obviously they must use owls in the wizarding world to send post, however since I don't have one I am going to send this using the postman, and hope and pray that it gets delivered to you. If it does then I can only thank you enough for reading this and helping me, if this doesn't reach you then I'll go on with my life and pretend that I never received my Hogwarts letter.**_

_**Yours sincerely **_

_**Isabelle Lily potter.**_

_After reading through the letter twice Isabelle was satisfied and she slipped it into an envelope and wrote the return address on it, before falling into a dream filled with magic._

_The next morning Isabelle woke with a start. Her aunt informed her that her uncle had left for work and she was taking Dudley out to go toy shopping. Not that he needed anymore toys but this actually created the perfect opportunity for her. After they left she managed to slip out and walk to the next street along to post her letter._

_When she posted it she made sure to send an extra prayer that it arrived to right person. And with that last thought she returned home to finish her chores list and wait for her relatives to return, all the while thinking about the letter which could change her life._

_**THE NEXT DAY AT HOGWARTS…**_

_Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk in her office and was sorting through the replies from all the students which were to start attending the school in just a few short months. _

_As she ticked Neville Longbottum off the list to say that he had replied and accepted his position, there was a flash of light and a muggle letter fell lightly onto her desk. The professor knew what this meant. There was magic surrounding the muggle post to ensure that if a muggleborn replied with this then no one else would receive the letter and it would be sent straight to Hogwarts. _

_However the Professor thought that this was unusual as all the muggleborns on the list had already replied to their offers. _

_She opened the envelope and began to read the letter, as she read further she became shocked and appalled that this child had been forced to resort to such measures because she was scared of her guardians' reaction to her schooling. _

_After finishing the letter Professor McGonagall stood and headed across the castle towards the teachers headquarters. All of the teachers were back in the school as many of them wanted to start preparing early for the new school year. _

_As Minerva McGonagall stormed into the room all of the other teachers looked up startled at the sudden intrusion._

'_My dear Minerva whatever is the matter? Your face looks worse than when Gryffindor loses to Slytherin in a game of quidditch,' inquired Albus._

'_I'm sorry Albus but you will not believe the letter that I have just received.'_

'_Minerva why are you so upset? Who is the letter from?' Questioned Poppy. _

'_It's from Isabelle Potter.'_

_Most of the staff gasped and many sat up in their seats to hear the rest of the story._

_Hagrid let out a large sniffle, 'Bless her, the last time I saw her she could fit in one hand, and now she can write letters and everything.' He looked at the letter as if it proved that Isabelle was a child prodigy._

'_Well I suppose that being able to write a coherent letter proves that the child can't be a complete dunderhead,' drawled a voice from the dark corner of the room._

_Many of the other teachers clucked in disapproval at Severus Snapes comment. _

'_Minerva if it is a reply to her acceptance letter then what has got you so worked up? Unless the child has of course not accepted.' Filius asked._

'_Yes of course she has accepted, that is not what is concerning me.' Minerva then began to read the contents of the letter to the rest of the staff._

_When she was finished the room was stunned to silence. No one was sure how to proceed, when all of a sudden everyone started to speak at once._

'_She didn't even know that she was a witch!'_

'_Her relatives aren't going to let her attend?'_

'_I knew that family was no good for her.'_

'_What would James and Lily say if they knew?'_

'_It sounds as if she's scared of her relatives.'_

_The last comment filled the occupants of the room with dread. They all started to think of the small little baby they had once all knew and held, and tried to imagine her scared of the people who were supposed to be looking after her. _

'_Albus we need to go talk to her relatives so that we can get her to the school.' Minerva demanded._

_The rest of the teachers nodded in agreement and soon a plan was being formulated. A select few would be leaving in the morning and bringing Isabelle to the school in order to inform her of all the information she needed and to collect her school things. _

_That night when all the teachers slept they eagerly anticipated the coming day as they knew that they would be seeing Isabelle Potter again after so many years. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: The Rescue Team**_

_Isabelle was left on her own once again that day. Her aunt Petunia had taken Dudley to a birthday party which he had been invited to. Petunia often bragged about how popular Dudley was because he was always invited to other people's parties and houses for tea. However what she failed to realise was that Dudley often threatened the children who didn't invite him to their parties, so by the time he was eleven he was on everyone's guest list._

_Isabelle had just finished cleaning the kitchen sink when her mind turned to the letter which she had written. _

_Looking back on it now she was questioning whether it was the right thing to do. Obviously most people didn't know about witches and wizards and she began to worry that someone would read the letter who wasn't supposed to know about it. _

_But more than her worry about someone finding out who shouldn't, she was worried that Professor McGonagall wouldn't receive the letter in time for the deadline. That would mean she wouldn't be able to go, and she would be stuck living with the Dursley's and going to a horrible school where nobody liked her. _

_The doorbell broke her out of her thoughts and she hoped down from the stool which she had been using to reach the sink and wiped her hands on a dishcloth. _

_Walking to door she wandered what parcel of toys it was this time which her aunt had ordered for her cousin. And with that thought she opened the door._

_As the door swung open Isabelle could see three figures standing there. When she took in their appearance at first she was startled. Out of the three, two were women and the remained one was a man. The man was elderly and wrinkled but his eyes still contained a twinkle which Isabelle thought made him look more youthful and quite mischievous. Out of the two women one was older, looking closer to the age of the man, and the other was slightly younger looking, Isabelle would have guessed she was in her forties. The older woman had a very strict appearance about her and Isabelle was sure that she did not want to upset this person. But overall it was their clothes which startled her the most. All of them, including the man, looked like they were wearing long dressing gowns. The two women wear wearing dressing gowns which wear fairly neutral coloured and plain. However the man who seemed to be a fairly flamboyant character, was wearing a multi coloured gown which had silver threaded embellishment. _

_Realising that she had been staring at them for longer than was polite she shook her head as if to rid it of thoughts and straightened herself up. _

'_I'm sorry, excuse me, I wasn't expecting company, may I help you with something?' Isabelle offered hoping to create a good impression after gawking at them for an obscene amount of time._

_The trio smiled tenderly if not a little shocked that this young girl was so polite. But Professor McGonagall was thinking how she had sounded so polite in the letter anyway. She was the first to introduce herself as she felt she would be the one Isabelle would be the most comfortable with because she already knew her name, even if she didn't know who she was yet._

'_Good morning Miss Potter, I believe you wrote me a letter, I'm Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts…'_

_Before Professor McGonagall even had the time to finish her sentence Isabelle had thrown herself out the door way and was hugging the Professor around her waist._

'_You got my letter! Thank you so much' Isabelle said through tears._

_Professor McGonagall was not used to such affection but she had always cared for her lion cubs and would protect them from anything. She decided straight away that even if Isabelle wasn't in her house she would treat her like one of her cubs, so she wrapped her arms around Isabelle's tiny frame and rubbed her hand soothingly down her back._

_Isabelle stepped away suddenly embarrassed by her actions._

'_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you.' She apologized as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. 'I'm just so happy that you're here.'_

_The trio looked down at her lovingly and they all smiled. _

'_Of course we came for you little one, would you like to show us inside so that we can explain some things to you.' Replied Albus softly._

_Isabelle stepped back from the doorway and led them into the living room._

'_Would you like something to drink?' _

'_No dear we're fine, where are your relatives Isabelle,' asked Albus._

'_My uncle is at work and my aunt took my cousin to a birthday party sir._

_The trio looked confused for a second before Albus replied._

'_Why didn't she take you to the party as well Isabelle? Surely they didn't leave you all alone?'_

'_I wasn't invited to the party sir, and I needed to stay here so that I could finish my chores.' Isabelle stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world._

'_There is no need to call my sir my dear one. You may call my Professor Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts. You already know Professor McGonagall who is my deputy. And this is Madam Pomfrey; she is the school nurse of Hogwarts.'_

'_It's a pleasure to meet you all; did you come here because of my letter?'_

_Professor McGonagall was the one to reply this time, 'Yes we did, we want to take you to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer so that we can ease your transition into the wizarding world.'_

'_You mean I don't have to see my relatives until next year?' Isabelle asked suddenly excited at the prospect._

'_That is correct little one. Go gather your things from your room and we will leave your relatives a note.'_

_Isabelle skipped off to her cupboard the trio following close by. At first they were confused as to why she hadn't headed up the stairs, however when she opened the cupboard door they started to understand. The girl who lived, James and Lily's daughter, their little Isabelle had been forced to live a cupboard._

_The three were beyond livid but they didn't wish to alarm Isabelle so they reined in their anger and plastered false but convincing smiles on their faces._

_After a few minutes Isabelle emerged from the cupboard with her few items which she wanted to take. _

_They once again felt anger that she had so little processions, but they kept their smiles intact eager to get her away from the house._

'_Ok sweetie we're going to go to the school now,' Professor McGonagall said, 'I just need you to hold on to my hand and not let go until I say alright.'_

_Isabelle grabbed the professors' hand and held on softly but firmly whilst Professor McGonagall wrapped an arm around Isabelle's shoulders and rubbed her arm to sooth her nerves. _

_In a second they were spinning and Isabelle thought she was going to get ill, but she held on tight to the professors' hand and didn't let go. Her feet came into contact with new ground and she opened her eyes to a breath taking sight._

_She stood before a great iron gate which led into a walk way, but that wasn't what took her breath away. From the gate she could see a grand castle which stood on a cliff side. It was surrounded by mountains and the castle seemed to be never ending. The towers reached high into the sky as if trying to sit with the clouds, and Isabelle could see large lake which dominated most of the ground near the castle. _

_Isabelle realised after a few seconds that this was her future school and her future home for the next seven years of her life. And she couldn't be more pleased about it._

_The trio led the small child through the gates and onto the Hogwarts grounds. They had already alerted the other teachers to their arrival and they were waiting to greet the new member of their school in the great hall._

_As Isabelle was led into up to the castle she admired the great tall oak door which was forced open to reveal a foyer. The room was lit with natural light beaming through the oversized stained glass windows, but Isabelle could see small candle holders fixed along each wall and assumed that this was the castles source of light when the sun retreated. A wide staircase started in the foyer and Isabelle could see it led higher into the castle; professor McGonagall led her in the opposite direction so she stood in front of a set of double doors. Albus stepped forward and the doors opened to reveal a much larger room. _

_This room was entirely made of stone, the same stone which was present in the foyer. It held four long solid wooden tables which had benches attached either side. To Isabelle this seemed to be the perfect room to hold all the students, so perhaps it was used for meal times and assemblies. As her eyes followed the length of the one table to the other end of the room she realised that there was another table stood on a raised platform facing them. _

_Looking at the table Isabelle realised that her and her trio of rescuer were not the only ones in the room. There was also a small group of people who Professor Dumbledore was leading her up to. She began to feel nervous and self-conscious, what if these people didn't like her. She began to run her fingers nervously through her hair, a habit which she had had since she was a younger child. She then brought her other hand to smooth down the white lace skirt which she had put on earlier that morning, and to straighten her lilac polo shirt. _

_When they had reached the group Isabelle wasn't sure how to proceed; the others could see this so Albus decided to introduce everyone. _

'_Isabelle sweetheart, this is the staff of Hogwarts. They will be your teachers once you start here after the summer.'_

'_It's a pleasure to meet you all' Isabelle responded in a quiet voice._

_First to step forward was Hagrid. At the sudden movement Isabelle was startled especially by how tall the giant man was who stood in front of her. Hagrid crouched down and yet he was still double the height of Isabelle._

'_Nice to see you back Isabelle. The last time I saw you, you were only a baby and I could fit you in the palm of my hand, my name is Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts.' As Hagrid remembered the tiny baby fondly his face crinkled up into a bright smile. This made him much less intimidating to the young girl and smiled back at him._

'_You knew me when I was a baby?' Isabelle asked._

'_We all did' exclaimed a small man who stepped forward. He didn't look exactly human and his voice was definitely higher that would have been usual. 'I'm Professor Filius Flitwick, I teach charms here so I'll have you in my class after the summer.' _

'_It's nice to meet you Professor, what do we do in charms class?'_

_The teachers had expected this reaction; after all from the letter it had become obvious that Isabelle didn't even have basic knowledge of the wizarding world._

_Soon Professor Flitwick was explaining the basics of charms and Isabelle was enthralled by the subject. The others pitched in telling her about the subjects which they taught and offering knowledge on the wizarding world. _

'_Yes your father was quite gifted in my subject' Professor McGonagall stated after she had given Isabelle an over view of what she would be learning in the upcoming year. _

'_My dad came to this school as well, what about my mom?'_

'_Of course they both came to this school my dear, where did you think they learnt all about magic,' Professor Dumbledore replied._

'_I honestly don't know professor, my aunt and uncle never really spoke much about my parents, except when they explained that they died in a car crash and that's how I got my scar.'_

_The air in the great hall changed drastically with this statement. The Professors exchanged looks of disbelief at what had just been revealed. Professor Dumbledore decided it would be best to tell her the truth straight away so that she didn't feel like she was being lied to later on. _

'_Isabelle come over here sweetheart.'_

_Isabelle stood and moved gracefully towards into the seat which was vacant next to the headmaster._

'_Dear I think it would best to start off with the fact that your aunt and uncle lied to you about your parents' death. They didn't die in a car crash. Before you were born there was a wizard who turned dark. He became obsessed with power and him and his followers who were called deatheaters started to cause chaos in our world and the death toll was on the rise. _

_Professor Dumbledore took a deep breath_

'_This wizard had targeted your parents after they were married and had you. Due to the danger that they were in, they went into hiding. But he still managed to find them. On Halloween night ten years ago he went into your home and used the killing curse to kill your parents. After he had done this he turned his wand on you.'_

_Isabelle let out a gasp._

'_He tried to kill me?'_

'_Yes my dear he did. But he couldn't_

'_So in the end he didn't try to kill me?'_

'_He did try. He cast the curse and it hit you but somehow the curse rebounded and he was gone. This is why you were sent to live with you aunt and uncle. Not only were they your last blood living relatives, but it was also to keep you away from those who might harm you. In our world you're famous Isabelle, you're the girl who lived.'_

_Isabelle sat in silence processing what she had just been told. The teachers sat around her ready to comfort her if she needed it._

'_So that's where I got my scar from?' Isabelle looked around the circle at all the teacher's faces and they all nodded and smiled sadly. _

'_What was his name, the man who killed my parents, what was his name?'_

_The teachers all shared a look but Albus carried on anyway._

'_A lot of people do not say his name out loud because there is still a lot of fear associated with it, but I will tell you because you need to know. His name was Voldemort.' _

_Some of the teachers paled at the mention of the name. Professor Snapes jaw tensed and Professor Burbage let out a strangled cough of surprise. There was silence in the room until Isabelle broke it with a burning question._

'_Who would name their child that?'_

_The silence dissolved as the teachers laughed lightly at her innocence. _

_After such a heavy topic of discussion Professor Dumbledore decided it was time for tea and then they would go to bed. They had sorted a room which was connected to Professor McGonagall's quarters so that Isabelle would be near someone if she needed help during the night. _

_As Isabelle lay in bed that night on a full stomach she pondered the day's events. She thought to what she had learnt about her parents and decided that she would make her proud of them; because even though she couldn't see them, she knew that they could see her. _


End file.
